


小甜饼，战争，小甜饼

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	小甜饼，战争，小甜饼

小甜饼，战争，小甜饼

|原作：游戏王zexal（动画）；  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我；  
|Thomas Arclight + Christopher Arclight + Micheal Arclight；含极少量Christopher Arclight/天城快斗；关于兄弟之间的片段；请依据个人情况选择是否阅读。

 

托马斯•阿克雷德少见的和他的弟弟吵架了。

忙碌了整整一日才工作结束回到家的决斗偶像，进门一刻钟后和弟弟因为琐事爆发了口头战争。中学生年纪的男孩子们吵起来容易回头难，大战表面上因为路过的父亲而偃旗息鼓后，两边明显余怒未消，于是纷纷扎回房间。一墙之隔化为楚河汉界，筑起兄弟之间各自的尊严城堡。

托马斯在房间里的沙发上打了两个滚，然后换了衣服又绕着镜子转了三圈。之后的一刻钟里，他每隔五分钟就往门口投去上一枚窥视。然而他房门上那个开门时会发出哼笑的机关人偶风铃安安静静，坚持在他的凝视里不发出任何主人想要的声音来讨好。

托马斯撇嘴，觉得口腔里开始变得干燥。他忙碌了一天，回家却连弟弟的脸都没看清，就和对方开始了争吵。回味全程，其实起因不过也是些平日里鸡毛蒜皮的口角材料，只是借着疲劳和烦躁升级成炸药。结果现在他不止因为吵架而愈发口干舌燥，甚至嘴里还泛起点点苦涩。

算了，犹豫这么多才不像我！托马斯这样想着，下决心，高高抬起手用力抓上门把——机关人偶风铃被主人撩了起来手动静音，房门开得蹑手蹑脚，门后露出来的那只眼睛警觉得仿佛是个伺机而动的偷猎者。

托马斯试探着探出头。好的，没人看到，就这么立刻出去！我才没有任何犹豫，更没有因为要经过弟弟的房门口而特意放轻动作——

他迈步的刹那，隔壁的房门口露出一道光。下一秒，水红色的卷发像是小鸟探头般挤进托马斯的视野。

阿克雷德家走廊上的地毯有着规则的花型，此刻两个孩子房门正对的这枚，被两道光和两个探出的身体形成的阴影装饰出了诡异又和洽的新效果。

水红色的小鸟先出巢了。米歇尔盯着他一把推开门，站在走廊上。托马斯不甘示弱，瞬间决定忘记自己刚刚的种种构想，直接大步跨出叉腰站在弟弟对面。

作为一个哥哥，要大度又有气势。托马斯仰起头，清清嗓子：“咳，有什么想说？跳过我们刚刚吵架那段，直接开始对话吧。”

“是刚刚哥哥你对我发脾气那段。”米歇尔毫不领情的回视他，“还有，要跳过的话，那现在这段对话就都没了。”

托马斯感到作为哥哥的心有些尴尬和受伤。但他作为托马斯的骄傲让他坚持仰起头：“好吧，反正我也没想找你说什么。”

他说完，绕过弟弟直接走过去。听见背后弟弟一声不吭的转身关门，他“切”了一声，然后赌气抓着身边的另一扇门，敲也没有就进去了——哪有那么多独一无二，我还非稀罕你不成？

他拉开门然后大大咧咧的入侵进去，故意把门关得很响给隔着走廊的人听。在房间主人疑惑的目光里，托马斯拎起主人的靠垫，顺手又把自己滚上沙发。

“你们又吵架了？”

“那你也听见我说，‘我想跳过关于吵架的对话’了吧？”

“好啊，请自便。”

房间主人仿佛打定主意置身事外，这句话之后便伏案继续工作。托马斯在沙发上毫不客气的征用了兄长的红茶和小甜饼，接下来的半个小时里，他故意把饼干咀嚼得咔咔作响，银发男人也没有作声。于是排行第二的孩子开始得寸进尺的抱怨，从他的工作开始，到他今天返程时赶上了一班坏掉的电车，最后是他灵巧可爱又牙尖嘴利的弟弟，如何在他刚刚进门时，就在争吵里顶着笑脸用虎牙给了他的脆弱心脏一口。

“你还喝茶吗？要的话自己去厨房再加。”听完他的抱怨，银发男人回头。

“喝。这个不用你命令，我自己会……不是，你就跟我说这个啊？”

“那你还想听什么？毕竟我并没有太多电车坏掉的心得。”

“少装糊涂。你明知道我找你说话的最大原因是米歇尔——”托马斯把垫子放到一边，坐直身体偏头，“喂……你跟快斗也只差两岁，你们大吵一架的时候怎么解决的？”

“看来你真是很在乎和米歇尔吵架的事……长大之后，你是很少跟我请教的，而且还是在问题里主动带着快斗。”

“才没有！我随便问的，你不要那么在乎细节！我只是……很少，和弟弟吵这么尴尬，所以没有经验而已！”

“嗯，原来是这样啊。那我也经验不足哦，不如说比你还少——”

“谁信啊！就快斗那个烂脾气。好了，你快点！”

“我们之间真没什么参考价值，因为只吵过两次。”名为克里斯托夫的银发男人站起来，拿过房间里的暖水壶给红茶加水。托马斯看着无色的液体带着蒸汽灌入精美的茶壶，然后他的兄长起身给自己倒茶，又走回书桌前坐定。

“那两次还都没什么结果——第一次在复仇里，该说的和该做的都进行完了就结束了。第二次是穿梭机完成前，我们讨论去星光界的事，因为推测去了很大几率回不来，所以为谁去而吵了一架，后来直到新情报显示快斗必须去月球完成战斗，才暂时休止，接受了结果。”

“后面那次是讨论谁去存活几率比较大吵起来了吗？都认为是自己吗？”托马斯挑眉，“我看不出来，快斗就不说了，你也有想逞能的时候啊？”

“逞能……也算是吧。准确讲，当时是在讨论谁先死了对后续影响会比较小。我们都认为是自己。”

克里斯说这句话的时候神容平静，端起茶杯喝了一口。白色的雾气将他的面孔轮廓在灯下映得有些模糊。他的语气很轻巧，仿佛是在讲关于牛奶和热可可的事情：“是不是不继续讲比较好？毕竟只是休止了……”

“休止以后怎么和好的？”托马斯在克里斯犹豫之前接上了问话。他觉得，他有必要知道。

“没和好。因为没来得及，我们就都死了。”

“……现在不是已经好了？”

“就是没有和好这一步。他从月球回来以后，我们之间就自动恢复了。”

这倒是真的超出了托马斯的理解。如果之前复仇时，克里斯和快斗之间的和解可以说是借由对决之手，那么这一次，他们在争吵后直至最后一战结束，甚至都没有面对面过。

“在你看来应该挺难理解的。我们后来也就此聊过，大概是死过之后，两个人都觉得一辈子很短，和珍惜的人把时间花在吵架上，很不划算。就不吵了，后来也没有过。”

托马斯陷入沉默。他面前的红茶升起袅袅水雾，茶杯上叶片花纹的色泽像极了他脑子里那个男孩的绿眼睛。克里斯没有说谎，直线条的托马斯的确没有办法理解对方和快斗之前那奇妙的争吵与和解，但是他能听懂，在生死之间，有些激烈的分歧往往会变得无足轻重。但克里斯说得也不全对，他又不是幼时一朝黏人过后就死不放开的天城快斗，米歇尔也不是能在愤怒和分歧中还保持绝对理性的克里斯托夫。

“好了，你要想找米歇尔就去吧。”托马斯被对方的声音一惊，他抬头发现克里斯没有看他，已经继续伏案工作，“米歇尔是在你死的时候最不舍和伤心的那个，你也是他出事的时候最紧张的那个，所以你们也总会有办法面对解决任何吵架的——毕竟你们都在期待这个。”

托马斯和米歇尔从小男孩咿呀学语时便开始相伴，至今十五年，从真正未分开过。成长中大大小小的分歧和争吵有无数次，却总会不约而同在最后牢牢抓住对方的手。

“我看得清楚，你们俩可都舍不得分开。你们可是一辈子的兄弟。”克里斯回头笑了一下，“出去的时候，记得开门小心点，别撞到趴在门上的人。”

托马斯看向房门，最后站起身放低声音：“你别老命令人，我自己会。”他转身，又在脚尖着地往门口迈出第一步时突然回头：“还有，你少算了一个，家里明明是三兄弟。”

“是的，我也爱你们。”

托马斯反击的起点，是潜行过后的突袭开门。锁扣转动声惊飞了贴着门板的那只粉色的毛团，他的弟弟身手利落的高速撤离到三米外，戒备地看托马斯把门轻轻关好。

“咳咳，听了点无聊故事和建议……我决定再说一次，我们跳过关于吵架部分的对话，直接和好吧。”这一次，他放平语气低声说。

“虽然哥哥死了的时候，我当时是为你哭过，但这不代表你现在可以跳过对我发脾气的部分。”绿眼睛的男孩一愣，旋即回嘴。

他没料到，他的兄长先是惊讶，随后是一边嘴角飞速上扬，扯出难以隐藏的得意笑容。他叉起腰，大步过去揽着弟弟肩膀来靠着自己。

“等一下，你为我哭过？”他眯起眼，语气里仿佛有只薮猫在跳，“哭过？你真的哭了吗？”

米歇尔一下就意识到自己想多了，但已覆水难收。他咬着嘴唇开口：“克里斯哥哥跟你……说的，不是这个？”

“是的，是这个，当然说了！”托马斯大力揽住弟弟，“哦！可爱的米歇尔，原来你为我流泪了吗？那么不跳过吵架段落也没关系，请你一定要仔细讲述，就从你流泪开始。”

“……好，我们能跳过那段吵架对话了。现在立刻跳过去。”他的弟弟推着他的肩膀，猫咪拒绝被人类抱着亲吻一样的使劲撑住。

“谢谢，感受到了我弟弟此刻真的爱我。”小胜一场让托马斯夸张的高高抬起手，仿若教徒抚摸神像一般轻柔的拍拍弟弟的肩膀。

“托马斯哥哥……你的动作看上去像猫和老鼠里浮夸演出的汤姆。”

“谢谢你，我可爱的杰瑞弟弟。”托马斯没有收敛，他蔓延着过渡表演气息的洋洋得意还在继续，“你用猫和老鼠来比拟我们，我也乐于接受。因为我很大度的，托马斯是米歇尔一辈子的好哥哥，有足够时间和你分分合合——”

“请停止表演吧……而且，不要听过了以后，就拿克里斯哥哥和快斗来套我们的关系啊。”

“切，有什么不一样？”危机解除，托马斯停止了演出结束，他抄手撇嘴，“你还真信大哥啊——他们俩也就差两岁，要相处一辈子怎么可能不吵架。”

“他们俩的性格很适合相处，本来就是放一起也不会有因为琐事和有人乱发脾气而吵架的类型。和我们之间区别太大了。”

“不可能。一辈子那么长，都在对方身边的话当然会……等等，一辈子？我觉得大哥的话有哪不对。”

“你是才觉得吗……是的，一辈子。他们在一起了，很认真而且是想要结婚的那种。”

“啊？”

“快斗从月球回来就进了急救室，克里斯哥哥听到他平安出来的时候，不是扭头偷偷擦眼泪了吗？其实他们从那时起就已经不一般了，你没有感觉？”

“……我说他怎么提那会儿的事情。妈的，那他刚刚是在一本正经的耍我吗？先等等，我要重新审视一下大哥的胡话再说这个。”托马斯睁大眼睛，随后深呼吸，单手撑着额头眼神飘忽，“好，这个对话能跳过吗？我刚刚吃饼干了，我不想在这吐。”

“跳过这段，我们现在的对话就又都没了。”

“……对不起，我刚刚不该对你发脾气，我的错。请你别说了，尊敬的米歇尔先生。”

“好的。那我告诉你我本来想说的吧：你刚刚在克里斯哥哥房间吃的饼干，是快斗和他在今天下午一起烤的。”

米歇尔眨眨眼，他觉得自己的哥哥根本不会真的吐，因为他在此刻就已经凝固。

 

玉座听到孩子们房间的方向传来了砸门声和新一轮的吵闹。他想了想，还是决定先不去管。但是他之后想提醒一下克里斯，年轻人们之间需要考虑冲突事件其实根本不止一种——至少他就需要开始考虑一下，托马斯和快斗如何相处一辈子这个新问题了。

-END-


End file.
